Golden tears
by Fluffys-nightmare
Summary: After Dark steals yet another artwork at the museum, Inspector Saehara, pissed, calls for an agent from the federal department. Only problem: he has a daughter, and she is very interested in the Black and White Wings. Krad/OC, Dark/Risa, Daisuke/Riku Rated T to be safe.
1. Introduction

The sky was ink black above the museum. There was no wind, no moon, and the stars shone weakly. But on the ground, it was far from silent: everywhere, policemen, cars, press vans and an insanely huge amount of people were crowding the park, all trying to get inside -without much success. There was a word on every lips: Dark.

The security was incredibly strong. Helicopters, projectors, and high tech security system; but they all knew that it would be useless to try and stop the Phantom Thief. And he knew it. If not, why would he parade around in the sky, mocking the police, at every thieving he did? Inspector Saehara was shouting orders at everyone, clearly worried: it was well past midnight, and still no sign of Dark Mousy. Was he late? Was he going to shy away, and not come at all? Or was he already in there?The questions were hanging heavy in the air. And that was basically everything that was happening, again and again, until the alarm rang, announcing someone breaking into the museum.  
Once again, the elusive Phantom Thief had striked.

Inspector Saehara was pissed. No, I mean, REALLY pissed. It was the anniversary of Dark's return, and once again, the black angel had fled -with the Crying Fairy, a 5 feet high stone statue, for God's sake! And just under their noses too!

Suddenly, a light bulb went off in the man's head. He needed someone that could hunt down Dark, someone skilled... and he knew precisely of someone that fit the man was an old friend of his, a famous agent in the Federals, until he settled down and found a wife... But maybe he would accept one more job. Saehara pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number.  
"Hello, Sarani residence, Kurosuke speaking. What can I do for you?"


	2. Chapter 1: WHAT?

Chapter 1: WHAT?

"What the hell?"  
"Language, Kage, we're in a civilised country!"  
I rolled my eyes. That's SO something my father would say.  
"So you're telling me that in less than a week, we are leaving the house I lived in my ENTIRE LIFE, just to go play tag with some petty thief just because one of your friends said so? Are you kidding me?"  
Dad sighed. "I knew you would react like this... This is not for the job, Kage... We really need to try something new, to get some changes, to forget about..." "Mom's death?" I finished for him.  
"You, Kurosuke Sarani, are the only one living in the past. I have friends and people I love here, Dad. And you want me to just... leave?"  
"Listen, Kage..."  
"I'm not listening to ANYTHING you have to say! That's not because YOUR life was ruined that you have to wreck mine as well!" I shouted before running off.  
I knew that no matter how hurtful my words, it wouldn't make him change his mind; but at least, he knew how I felt. Mom had died three years ago, and since then, I had took up the role, for my dad, and for my sister. For him to accept this offer so easily, and say this so casually... It felt like a betrayal.  
And it hurt.  
Badly.  
With a sigh, I dried up my tears and started tidying my room. If we were indeed moving on next week, I would have to pack anyways.  
Later in the afternoon, after my sister Kinrenka came back home and Dad broke the news to her, there was a shouting match. Yep, she was even more upset than me about this. At first, I came down to shut them up, but soon, the shouting contest turned three-sided, and continued until we had to make a break for water. By then, it became a glaring contest, and we spent the evening in a very bad mood, and not once did I think about the date. Well, I should have, because in a week, the day of the departure there was my birthday. And none of my friends would be there to spend it with me.  
The rest of the week passed like a second. Before I had realised, we had packed our stuff and were gone. I glanced a last time at my house -my home- before the surrounding hills swallowed it forever. With this, the part of my past that belonged to my mother was truly gone. I clenched my jaw and turned my gaze back to the book in my lap. That's only when I saw the wet spots on the paper that I realised that I was crying.

"So... Is that our new house?"  
I couldn't say 'home'. I couldn't even think it. There was nothing in this house that was different from the others, nothing that made it special like home should be. There were hundreds of houses like this, all different, and yet all looking the same. Yet it was still a nice view, I guess... Two stories tall, painted in a yellowish white with lines of light blue and bright white on the edges of the windows. The roof was as red as red could be, clashing against the lighter tones. For what I already knew, there was a basement, four bedrooms, two bathrooms and a medium-sized kitchen. With the midday sun hitting the front walls and bouncing against the windows, it looked pretty good. Faintly, I heard Dad say "I guess it is... Do you like it?" Still entranced, I nodded slowly.

"Well... This is better that I thought..." said Kinrenka. I rolled my eyes. The house was utterly empty. For what I could see, we were in a huge living-room, large enough to store four to five cars and still have place to move. The kitchen was facing us on the other side of the large space, easily recognizable with the sink, the stove (why the hell was it still here?) and the fridge (again, what the hell?). There were large glass doors letting the light pass on this side, reflecting white on the dust grey, naked walls. On the right, we could see a passage bathed in shadows and disappearing on the other side of the house, and, nearly unnoticeable on the corner opposed to us, stairs turning towards the second floor.  
"This place REALLY needs some cleaning before we can do anything else." I said.

And that's how we moved in. At the end of the day, the living room was shining white again, and all the dust was on our bodies. Well, except for Kinrenka: she had been occupied with reetablishing the elecricity, water, gaz... and making us dinner. And now that I had a perfect occasion for having a hot shower, I would NOT waste it. So I untied the mask protecting my nose and mouth, and let my dark brown hair fall in waves around my shouldersA look at it told me that the setting sun had given the bangs copper highlights. "Pretty..." I mumbled, and absently twirled a lock between two fingers. Yep, pretty alright, but it still needed washing. So I climbed the stairs, noticing that the fifth step was creaking, and two minutes later, I was rubbing my arms raw under a scalding hot shower.

The scent of the cotton milk soap calmed me, and seeing the water turn black as the dirt left my skin helped as , clean and relaxed with red skin, I took a towel and dried up. I was about to get in my pajamas when I heard my sister scream from downstairs:  
"Kage! Get done with the shower! Dinner's ready and you better be there in five seconds!"  
Am I supposed to answer that? Seriously? I mean, that's so typical of her.

There is something you should know about me. I hate rude awakenings. So when Kinrenka screamed her head off in my ears at 7 o'clock this morning, I reacted, slapped her off like an alarm clock, and turned over to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, she started shrieking like a banshee, and, sighing, I had to say goodbye to the warmth of my sleeping bag. It's just impossible to sleep when Kinrenka has her mouth open. So I got up, apologised, listened to Dad's lecture about hitting people and self-control, and got in the kitchen to make breakfast. And then I fell asleep between my toasts and milk. What can I say? I'm not a morning person.

After breakfast, we went to clean and install our things upstairs. While rubbing the floors and the walls raw, my mind started to wander. We had to finish installing today, for tomorrow we had school. School. That's right, new city, new home, new life... and new school. And tomorrow, I would finally be able to claim everywhere I was 15. Oh yeah! That's right, it's my birthday today. Heh. Worst birthday EVER. I feel like Cinderella, scrubbing the floor like a maid. I used my forearm to wipe my teary eyes. What I wouldn't give to be in my old home right now!

The day passed slowly, morning spent cleaning, and afternoon installing my stuff in their final places. When the sun got down, the place already felt a bit more like home. The living room now had a couch, a TV, and a big table with our three computers, the kitchen had cooking pans, the bathrooms towels. As for my room, it was smaller than Kinrenka's, but I had a white and orange mezzanin with my bed on it. The curtains were light blue, the carpet orange. Abig wooden desk had my luggage on it, and a couch the same colour as the carpet filled the remaining space. I sighed, muscles screaming, and started unpacking.

"Kage... Kage, time to wake up..."  
I blinked once. Twice. What was Dad doi- oh right! I have school. I checked the watch on my wrist, sighed, and got up. Goodbye, beauty sleep! Breakfast, clothes, teeth, and hair: 15 minutes. Shoes, coat, 1 minute. I caught some money on the table for the bus and rushed outside just as Kinrenka got down the stairs. It then became a race to the bus stop. And when we got there -me first, of course-, panting heavily, the bus was approaching. I took a look at my watch, reminding myself to get up sooner or next time, I might miss the bus. And while it was taking us to school, I continued reading my book, pausing here and there to glance at the landscape. The sunlight was barely grazing the highest trees, bathing the cliffs and surrounding hills in scarlet and orange light. The sea had been painted red and golden, and the thin clouds near the skyline were pastel pink. It was a beautiful morning. Perfect for a first day in a new school. I crossed my fingers, hoping to make friends as good as the ones I had to leave at home. And... Maybe I should stop saying 'home'. My life was here, now. It would be better to get used to it, make friends, fall in love, and... GET THE HELL OUT OF THE BUS RIGHT NOW! THAT'S MY STOP!

Half an hour later. I sighed. I had spent the last quarter hour to find my way in the maze that was Azumano, walking down one way after another, trying desperately to find my school. With no results. I was really going to be late, now.I looked around, if I could just find a clue or something... a sign, a pupil, an uniform... Wait. Uniform? Iturned around just in time to avoid being ran over by a seemingly very hurried redhead in a school uniform. Here's my chance! I huffed, tightened the straps of my bag and started to run after him, but hey! He was pretty fast! Well that's okay, I'm fast too. I caught on to him after a handful of seconds, and stopped him neatly. Oh Stars in Heaven, I swear his face turned as red as his hair!  
"Are you in Azumano High?" I asked. He stared blankly at me for a few seconds before stuttering "Huh? Oh, erm... Yes..."  
"Great!" I beamed. "So you can show me the way to school!"  
He looked lost, so I explained.  
"It's my first day, I moved in Azumano recently. I'm Kage, by the way."  
"Uh... Da-Daisuke Niwa."  
"Happy to meet you, Da-daisuke!" I laughed.  
Ooh, I think I just found myself a new hobby: teasing this redhead to no end. I swear, he blushes harder than a tomato! My day just got infinitely better...

* * *

Kinrenka: **nasturtium**


	3. Chapter 2 or what happened that day

Chapter 2 or What happened on this fine day.

Well, it's go . Go time. Ugh, I'm so nervous right now, I think I might puke. I rearranged the folds of my shirt, pushed a brown lock behind my ear, tried a smile in the glass of the window...

"You can come in, dear!" said a voice on the other side of the door. I think that was the teacher. So Itook a deep breath, opened the door and faced the curious looks of the class. I immediately noticed the mob of fiery red hairsticking out . If it's not the redhead from before! That might actually be fun! I smirked, took a few steps, and bowed deeply.

"Hello. My name is Sarani Kage. I moved in Azumano recently for my Dad's work. Please take care of me."

I then straightened myself and waited for their reaction. Well, I did not have to wait long: everyone jumped from their seats to ask me questions. It's incredible how fast things can go from calm to messy, it was as if the class had exploded. And I was suddenly assaulted by a dozen pupils, all brandishing something. A notebook, an agenda, a phone, a camera...  
Wait! A camera?  
WTF? I don't want to end up on the net! I glared at the boy waving it in front of my face while asking questions so fast I couldn't understand. O-kay, that will not do. I feigned to slip, stepped on the boy's foot, making him yelp and drop the camera... That I caught without him noticing and put on the teacher's desk. Yep! Great one, Kage! I guess the training Dad made me go through can actually be useful. I then slipped away from the crowd, checked the unoccupied desks, and chose one without any males around: a lone desk in the back of the class, between a window and a doe-eyed brunette with more ribbons in her hair and clothes that I've seen in a Barbie (c). Ugh. I've never been a big fan of bows, pink, ribbons and strass, and that girl was like... a Ribbon Queen. Good thing she doesn't seems interested in me.

* * *

Time passed a bit too quickly for my tastes. Before I knew it, the dreaded lunch break was on us. I bolted for the door as soon as the bell rang, too quick for anyone to follow, and ran for dear life to the nearest stairs. My goal? The roof. The flat roof I had noticed when coming in the building. After some dead ends and wrong turns, I finally pulled open the last door, and stared in awe. Wow... It was so calm. The sky was bright blue and without a single cloud, and the air already felt more pure and salty, with a light chill from the winter.  
I filled my lungs with oxygen, sat in a corner, unpacked my lunch, my IPod, my book. (In case you're wondering, I multitask rather well, so eating while reading is no great feat to me.) All the while thinking about what I had learnt about my classmates. So far, I had memorised the names of four of them: Saehara Takeshi, the camera boy -he loves journalism, cooks like a chef, his Dad is in the police-, Risa Harada -has a twin named Riku, sit next to me, is in love with a "Mr Dark" and the way she talks about him is slightly disturbing- and last but not least, Niwa Daisuke, alias "the redhead" - Nice boy, too innocent for his own good, easily bullied, cute as a bunny. Still... I wonder if Niwa is not schizophrenic or something... He spent the whole morning muttering to himself like if he was having a conversation while glancing left and right whenever I looked at him. I swear I caught him blushing again. So yeah, there are some really interesting people around here. And why in the Star's name does the name "Dark" sound familiar? Oh well... I think I'll find out soon enough. For now, I should just enjoy my day. I miss home.

* * *

Afternoon. When I returned in class, there were only a few people inside. Some boys, a pair of girls..; And from the looks of things, they didn't leave at all. Hm, interesting...So they were the only ones that weren't in hysterics about me, it seems... Niwa was here, his fiery hair clashing with the white of the walls, talking to a girl with short brown hair, and the same face as Risa's. Probably Riku Harada. It seems like they like eachother, that's good to know. That girl looks tough enough to drive bullies away should one have a go at that chibi-eyed boy. I turned around. Not anyone else that I knew, of face or of name. Nor anyone that seemed interesting. But at the corner of my eye, I noticed something blue; It was a calm-looking boy with big glasses, his dark yes looking at a notebook. His hair was the most incredible shade of blue I've ever seen. Darker than baby blue, lighter than sky blue. Almost azureean. Wow. The bell rang, breaking the spell. I turned around and tried to find out where was my seat. As I was sitting down, the rest of the class arrived, looking winded. Heh! So they DID chase me all over the school grounds! Too bad for them if I know how to hide!  
I took out my books as soon as the teacher came in. Time to work. I was determined to spend the hour working and trying to understand the current history chapter, but as time passed, my thoughts began to wander. My gaze circled the room, passing over every head focused on their notebooks. All except one. The blue-head. He was gazing at the window not one book opened. Hell, he didn't even have a pencil on his desk! I gently elbowed my neighbour.

"What?" she whispered.  
"Who's that boy next to the window? The one with blue hair..."

She looked over my shoulder and chuckled.

"That's Hiwatari Satoshi. He never studies. Rumor is that he already graduated, and went to a prestigious university. He's cute, don't you think?"

I frowned, and ignored the comment. "If that's true, why would he come back to high school in a little god-forsaked town?"  
She shrugged. "Dunno, don't care. Every girl in Azumano likes him, and he turned each one down. That guy's a lunatic."  
I nodded. Very interestig, indeed. I made a note to myself to make a little research on that guy. And got back to my work.  
Time passed slowly. I could hear the clock ticking in my head as I tried in vain to focus. But you should know me better. My mind was long gone before I could even realise it. I dreamt of home. Of Kinrenka. Of my now lost friends. Of my father. Of...  
RIINNNNG!  
WTH? Half the class jumped, me included. The sound was coming from my backpack, and I had a good idea of what it was, and why it was ringing. I'm going to kill you, Dad. I took out the phone, ignoring the whispers of my classmates, and opened it. Yep. Good guess.

"Excuse me for a minute. It's my dad, so it must be important." I said before exiting the class without even waiting for the answer.

* * *

"Hello dad."  
"Hi, Kage, how are you doi..."  
"Cut the crap, dad. I was in the middle of a class. Doesn't that count as 'busy, call me later'?" I heard a little nervous laugh.  
"Well, you see, I've got some news from my friend, and..."  
"Get to the point, dad, I haven't got all day."

Deep breath. I braced myself for a long tirade.

"I'vegottostayuntiloneinthemorningtonightformyjobsoIwon'tbehomeattime!"

I took a time to process what he had said.

"And... let me guess: the house is locked and you forgot the key?"  
"How did you guess?"  
"Do you have any ideas of where Kinrenka or I might sleep tonight?"  
"Um... No?"  
"Are you sure you're not a complete IDIOT, dad?"  
"Well..."

I paused. Sighed. And continued in a softer tone.

"YOU break the news to Kinrenka. I will try and arrange a sleepover with my classmates. Is that all?"  
"Well... Actually, I forgot to bring a meal with me. So if you could..."  
"You're a moron, dad. And you owe me big time." I said before hanging up.

Pissed, I glared at the black screen. How was I supposed to buy a meal for dad WITHOUT MONEY, find a place for my sister to stay tonight, and actually FIND the museum, me, who could get lost in a train station filled with signs? I sighed again. It really WAS my worst day ever. Great way to start school...

* * *

Kurosuke's PoV

I sighed, phone still in my hand, and finally allowed shivers to run up my spine. Brr... It really sucked. Kage could be scary when she wanted to, and you better not be in the neighbourhood when she was pissed. I closed my phone and put it in my pocket.

"Who was it?"

I turned around. It was Saehara-san. I let out a smile, and said:

"It's alright. That was my daughter, Kage."  
"You sure? You looked pretty scared."  
"Yeah, she is quite creepy whenever she's angry." I said, smiling. My friend tilted his head, looking at me strangely.  
"What?"

He shrugged. "You've changed, Sarani-san. The Kurosuke I knew twenty years ago was a ruthless warrior, a brilliant strategist who never let emotions get the better of him."  
I grinned. "I'm still that, you know? I'm still the man who could shoot a man's ankle when he was running away. But I've become a husband, a father. I learnt how to smile, how to enjoy life, to hope for the future of my family, and not my country... I'm sure you would understand, you have a child too, right?"  
My friend shook his head.

"Just... Let's just get to work, okay? Dark is announced for midnight, so we have 9 hours to prepare. Do you have a plan?"  
"Why, yes of course! But I won't tell you until my daughter gets here." Saehara-san frowned. "Even if it's your daughter, how do you think she would help catching Dark?"  
"I grinned. "Trust me, Saehara-san, if someone can find out about Dark's mystery, it's Kage. She is incredible at finding out, and figuring out things."  
"Let's hope so..."

* * *

Kage PoV

When I came back in class, I was greeted by wide eyes and dropped jaws. Even the teacher looked flaggerbasted. I sweatdropped.

"Let me guess... Everyone heard?"

Collective nods. I sighed. Just. Great.

"Sorry. You would be angry too if you had suddenly learnt that you won't be able to go home tonight because your father has some 'emergency' at his workplace and won't be able to come home at all... I don't even know where my sister and I will sleep tonight..." I finished bitterly.  
"You really don't know where to stay tonight?" said a soft voice. I chuckled dryly.  
"I already know I'll have to go at Dad's work to bring him dinner. What's concerning me is my sister. If she can't get home, she's going to panic."  
I added, refusing to swallow myself in self-pity. There was a moment of silence, then the same soft voice said:

"She can stay at our home, if you want. It's actuall quite large..."

I looked at the owner of the voice. It was Risa's twin: Riku Harada. I blinked once. Twice. Then Imy brain finally processed what she had said, and a smile lit my face. I beamed.

"It would be perfect! Thank you! Thank you so very much!"

It was at this moment that my classmates realised something: the safest way to get to my heart was through my sister. Kinrenka.

* * *

"So... Good evening?"  
Kinrenka laughed. "Sure! Work hard, be nice, and have fun!" she said, copying Dad's favorite sentence. And then she got serious.

"Be safe, okay? And don't forget to kick Dad's ass for me."  
"You bet I will." I chuckled, putting a light kiss on her forehead. And then I was off. It was 5.30 pm, and I had just left my sister in the Harada twin's care, after borrowing just enough money to buy something to eat. I would return the money tomorrow, first thing in the morning. With that thought, I ran down the alleys, making my way to the museum.I would have to stop at a market or something -I still needed to buy that bento- but if the informations Risa had given me were exact, then I just couldn't get lost. Besides, I planned on get there quick. I had a strange feeling about tonight. Something was telling me Dad didn't make me come just for a bento. But who knew what was going on in that strange head of his? I made a note to myself to ask him, and maybe grab a can of Coke at the market: if I was going to stay awake and on guard tonight for whatever Dad had planned, I would need the extra sugar and caffeine.

I was so deep in my thoughts that I almost missed the marketplace. My shoes screeched loudly against the hard concrete at my sudden skid and stop. And it made the people around twitch. I smirked, waving off the irritated glares, and entered the market. In the next five following minutes, I had bought a very large bento that I could share with Dad, a bottle of beer for Dad and a can of Coke for me. Maybe I'll just try to bribe him into telling me what he has planned if he doesn't want to. I know he just LOVES this brand of beer. I don't know if tonight will be fun, but it certainly won't be boring. And with that idea in mind, I started running anew.

* * *

-15 mins later-

Aww, man! I panted heavily beside the guard, totally out of breath. I was near the museum's back entrance, and getting blocked by the security that my DAD commanded was not in my list of priorities, so I straightened myself and asked politely.

"Excuse me. I need to see Mr Sarani Kurosuke, the special agent that was called for tonight. It's really urgent."

He eyed me suspiciously, making me reel instinctively.  
"What?"  
He continued with his strange look. "Are you one of Dark's fangirls? Because if you are..."  
"Wait!" I stopped him. "Isn't that the 'famous' thief everyone is talking about?"  
Nod. The gears in my head began turning lightning fast.

"Why would Dad mae me come here just to arrest a petty thief, he should know better than this... Unless..." My eyes widened as I finally realised. "... he's the reason why we moved in the first place! The 'mysterious Phantom Thief' is Dark!"

I bolted for the door, leaving behind me a very confused man. Dark. If it really was because of him that we had to move on... Then he was going to pay, pay dearly for messing with my life! I had just branded him as my prey. And I never ever let one escape. I stormed in the camera roomand gripped Dad's arms like if my sanity depended on it.

"Dad! It's him, right?"

* * *

Satoshi's PoV

Stunned, I stared at the girl gripping Sarani-san with vehemence. Messy hair, panting heavily, eyes glinting with a crazy look... Where was she coming from? And did she just call Sarani-san 'Dad'? I was sure I had already seen her somewhere, but I couldn't rmember. Let's see... Pale skin, black hair... very average height...

**:: Sigh... She's in your class, Satoshi-sama. The new student, remember?::**

I tensed. Now, what was that, just now? Krad ACTUALLY answering me? I huffed.

**:: Shut up, Krad.::**

Well... He was still right. It really was the new girl, the one that tricked Saehara-kun at the beginning of the class. Sarani Kage, I think. So, it means her father... really IS Sarani-san? The special agent that came to resolve Dark's case and has a list of military honours longer than Krad's ponytail?

**:: Hey! What's wrong with my ponytail?::**  
**::Did you hear me when I told you to shut up?::**

I focused on the conversation going on between father and daughter.

"So that's why you wanted me here... To lure him out?"  
"Well, more like study him. You're the only one I know that wouldn't focus on his looks or his skills but focus on the task at hand and make a full and precise job without fail. Besides, you always notice everything when you really want to, you've got a very logic mind, and last but not least, Dark wouldn't hurt a girl." said Sarani-san with a warm smile.  
"Hmm... If only for security and proofs, I would need my 'special kit', you know?"  
"It's right here, I took it with me this morning." he said while pointing at his desk.

Kage then made a blinding smile, positively beaming, and cradled the bag to her chest.

"Thank you, Dad. I won't disappoint!"

She kissed him on the cheek, then took off her jacket, ignoring the stares from everyone in the room, tied a belt around her waist, and put on it a pouch on one side, and a gun in a holster on the other. She then slid the bag on her shoulders, checked her gun, loaded it... Every single move was screaming professionnal. Her grin was huge, almost exalted. Did that strange girl really think she could catch Dark when everybody had failed? I heard the demon within me chuckle when he read my thoughts.  
**:: I would like to see her try, it could turn out to be interesting... ::**

* * *

Kage's PoV

I fastened my belt, checked my pouch, loaded my gun. Everything there. I was moving fluidly, expertly, but my mind was elsewhere. On tonight's chase. I was scanning the room for my special boots when my eyes crossed blue ones. Oh, right! Hiwatari was there too, and judging from his insign, he was the Supreme Commander of the police force. And he couldn't be more than fifteen years old too! Well, I couldn't complain since I was myself a special (and unofficial) agent, but still... I would have to check his files if Dad didn't already. I found my boots next to the door, and as I was putting them on, a strange thought came to my mind. It could just have been a trick of the light... But for a second, I could have sworn his eyes were golden...

I breathed in the night air with pure bliss. It was chilly but revigorating. It was almost midnight, and according to the notice -what thief in his right mind would leave a notice, seriously?- Dark would strike at midnight and steal the Dragon's Pearl. I had not seen the artwork myself, but it was supposed to be a masterpiece, so I just COULDN'T let him have it. I focused on my situation. According to the police, Dark's favourite way to break in was by the roof. So here I was. I had let the police put as many traps as they wanted, and asked Dad to give me all the keys I would need. I checked my watch. Three, two, one, and...

**"DOONNG!"**

The bell rang at a nearby church. That was my signal. I put the recording device on and hid myself behind a wall, my dark clothes and hair blending in the shadows. At the last ring of those bells, I heard a clamor come from the crowd outside the museum. I prepared myself. Seconds later, a strange flapping sound came from behind me. I slowly turned my head and... Great Stars of Heaven! Petrified, I could only watch in shock as He landed, his mighty black wings curving behind him. Why didn't anyone tell me that Kaito Dark was an angel?

End of chapter 2.

Next chapter: Witness to an angel fight.

* * *

_For whoever wonders what my OCs look like:_

_Kage:__ She has dark brown, almost black hair that look almost ginger when the light is right, very pale skin (she gets sunburns easily), and eyes as green as summer leaves._  
_She's 15, 5.2 feet tall, pretty thin, with long toned legs and usually dresses in black, dark green or brown. _  
_She likes reading, drawing, resolving enigmas and running. She's a genius at finding clues, knows how to use a gun as well as a sword, and is very possessive of her little sister._  
_Her goal in life is to find the "perfect mystery", something that she would be unable to find out in a matter of minutes like most enigmas._

_Kurosuke:__ He's Kage and Kinrenka's father. He's 46, has black hair, tan skin and dark green eyes. He's 5.6 feet tall, wears reading glasses, and when he's working on the field, he just looks scary. When he isn't, he just has a stupid grin on his face that annoys everyone. _  
_He is a special agent, that was emplyed by the State until the birth of Kage. He's still a genius sniper, a brilliant strategist, and knows a lot of people in both police force and black market._  
_He personnally taught his daughters how to shoot, fight and hack a computer but if there's one thing he forgot, it's how to pick a lock. And they're NOT happy about it._

_Kinrenka:__ She's Kage's little sister. She's got curly light brown, almost blond hair, lively hazel-green eyes, and very tan skin. People say she looks like an angel. She's 12, almost 5 feet tall._  
_She loves sports, especially classic and modern dance, playing the flute and painting her nails. She can hack through most security systems, is pretty good at eavesdropping, and is a star of gossip. Her speciality is spying and collecting information._  
_She's quite innocent looking and seems harmless, but beware! Her wits are as sharp as her sister's._


End file.
